


DA:I - Health

by rprambles



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Nausea, Olek is bad at self care, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: working through a cold
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	DA:I - Health

The wind picks up outside, rattling the shutters that keep the worst of Haven's cold out. Olek nestles further into the blankets in silent protest. He's getting spoiled with this job, he knows. Soft bed in its own little house. Warm food whenever he likes. Bad days met with understanding and kindness. This isn't a bad day; he almost wishes it was. He could stay put under the warm heavy covers and try to sleep through the ache deep in his chest until he can breathe through his nose again. But no, his leg at least is working. So he needs to get up. 

Olek takes as deep a breath as he can and sighs. It shouldn't take so much effort to get himself upright, but it does. He sits there for a moment, staring at his socks, then shakes himself. Up. Up up up. 

There. He's on his feet. A coughing fit almost sends him back, though, and he steadies himself on the bedpost. Once it settles he takes another breath and starts getting himself together. It too takes more effort than it should, but he gets there. He shivers and fights back a cough as he heads out the door. Time to get to work. 

It must not show yet, no one pays him mind - no more than usual, anyway. He has trouble paying attention during the war table meeting, but it's mostly debating who's worth trying to get on their side and how do do whatever. Nothing that really needs him and it's easy to hide a cough under their conversation. It's tempting to go back to bed when it's over, but he makes himself go get something to eat. Any other day, the bowl of stew wouldn't last long, but now he just stares at it. Maker, it shouldn't be this difficult. 

"Boss?" 

He jumps and cranes his neck up at the Bull. "Oh. Hey." 

Bull's frowning and Olek can't help a bit of fear before he realizes it's concern. "You alright?" 

He nods on reflex, wincing when his head protests the motion. "Yeah. Tired. Don't fret." 

"Can turn in early if you need. I'll cover for you." Bull blinks deliberately. 

Maker, that's tempting. But Harritt had mentioned wanting to see him yesterday, he's kept the smith waiting long enough. Olek shakes his head. "I'm good. Thanks." 

Bull pats his shoulder as he leaves and Olek debates trying to eat more for a minute before giving up with a sigh. The sooner he talks to Harrit, the sooner he can sleep. 

Harritt's project doesn't work yet. Too much padding to fit right and it creaks when Olek bends his knee. The smith doesn't notice his occasional coughs, focused on his work, and Olek's too fluff-headed to pay much attention to the notes he takes. By the time Harritt turns back to the forge, it's late enough that Olek doesn't feel bad about heading straight back to the little house and crawling under the covers. 

Somehow he feels worse when he wakes up. And he's overslept. Shit. He'd fallen asleep mostly dressed at least. His clothes feel sweaty and gross, but there isn't time to change. He yanks his boots back on and shivers all the way to the Chantry. "Sorry," he stutters around a cough. "Sorry I'm late." 

"Quite alright," Josephine assures him. "We wondered if your leg was troubling you today." 

"M'good." He's interrupted something, Cullen is still wiping the frown off his face. Olek forces a smile. "What I miss?" 

Updates on yesterday's talk, results from past ventures. They still haven't decided on mage or templar support. Olek muffles a cough, which catches Leliana's attention. "Did you say something, Cadash?" 

Shit. "Can go see what the mages want," he covers quickly. "Take a few people with me, of course. And we got spies, can have them sniff around the templars, see what they're about." 

They hum and nod in agreement, Cass volunteering to tag along. Which means he's headed for Redcliffe in the morning. Well, fuck. 

He reluctantly heads outside afterward, head aching as he thinks of what needs doing. Pack his kit, ask who wants to tag along to Redcliffe... is he missing something? Probably, but it hurts too much to keep thinking. 

"There you are," Varric says as he trudges over. "Didn't see you at dinner last night, you feel alright?" 

That's what he's forgetting. Food. He nods quickly. "Yeah, m'good. Just busy. Ah, speakin' of, you up for a trip down t' Redcliffe, see what's goin' on with the mages there?" 

"Sounds marginally warmer. We're heading out in the morning?" 

"Yeah. Cass, me, you... someone else, you're the first I've asked." 

"The Seeker volunteered." Varric doesn't quite frown. "I'll try to play nice." 

He needs to get Varric something nice one of these days. For now he manages a grateful smile. "Thanks." 

Varric mock-bows. "Now go eat." 

For once the thought of eating turns his stomach. "Gotta ask a couple people about tomorrow, then I will. Promise." He taps his chest absently and limps away. Who else... Bull? Or maybe Solas, he knows magic shit. 

Bull is easy to find at least, watching Cullen put the troops through their paces. He glances over and nods. "Hey, boss." 

Olek opens his mouth and every cough he's tucked back tries to come out at once. He stumbles, something solid steadying him as he hacks into his scarf until his chest aches. "...fuck." Blinking back tears, he leans into the giant hand against his chest and tries to catch his breath. 

"What's wrong?!" Cullen's voice asks. 

"Boss has a cold," Bull's voice rumbles back. Olek frowns at the qunari now crouched beside him and gets a shrug in response. 

Cullen quickly pulls off his gauntlet and presses a hand to Olek's brow. "...no fever. How long have you been sick?" 

Olek sniffs. "Yesterday? Maybe a bit before. M'fine." 

"You are not! You expect to go to Redcliffe like this?" 

"Got work t'-" his stomach lurches as he's suddenly off the ground and it takes every bit of control to not throw up on Bull. Once its no longer a threat at the back of his throat, he opens his eyes. "Bull, m'fine." 

"Coughing up a lung is not fine, boss," Bull argues gently. 

"Got work." 

"Work will still be there when you're feeling better." They're back in the little house already, Bull has to duck a little as he steps inside. "Want to change into something clean?" 

Olek nods. He should argue, it feels wrong to be going to bed when there's work to do, like he'll get in trouble. But there's a giant mercenary between him and the door. Even on a good day that would be tough. He drops his coat on the floor, carefully puts his scarf on the bedside table, and slowly pulls off the rest, leaving it where it lands. The shirt Bull hands him is too big but dry and warm. "Cullen's telling the others you're sick. We'll get a healer in here to check on you in a bit." 

He hesitates, tugging at the hem of the shirt. "They... are they gonna be mad?" 

"No," Bull says simply. Not asking why Olek thinks they would be. Should be. 

Olek coughs and nods, climbing back under the covers. He jumps when the door opens, reaches for the dagger under his pillow, but it's just Varric with a steaming mug in his hand. "Tea," he explains as Bull moves out of the way. "Might be a little too hot still, I was in a hurry." 

"You didn't have t'-" Olek's protest falls as the mug is pushed into his hands. 

"I did, I should have noticed you were sick, we literally just talked." 

Olek sniffles and holds the mug close; it smells nice, flowery and sweet. "Not your fault." 

Varric pauses. Sighs. "Still. Speak up when you're not feeling good, okay? That goes for more than your leg." 

"You sound like my ma." 

He laughs a little at that. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Olek smiles and sips his tea. Ouch. Yeah, too hot.


End file.
